


Hang Together

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [15]
Category: scareygirl15 TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantartandyoutube
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Together

Hang Together  
There the moments  
when we   
break  
fall   
keep falling  
until  
we lost   
tiny hope  
we carry in  
See the world  
fade out  
A little sound  
cheering voices  
shatters   
the darkness  
around   
We all   
battle the  
demons  
gather strong  
we battle together  
hang together  
until   
the end  
of this   
battle  
if we meet  
the defeat  
we lose together  
if this wins  
We win together  
It’s never  
too late  
stay strong  
behind  
those   
shadows  
is everyone  
being   
your shield  
protecting you  
from   
the demons  
the fears  
we hate   
mostly   
the past  
We all   
have our  
breaking points  
At times  
were here  
all together  
giving you  
the strength   
you need  
If you guys  
fall  
we help you  
hang together  
holding on  
strong   
A friend  
once said  
to me  
“You're never alone”  
“with the same pain”  
Still sparkles   
the strength   
chase down  
gather the courage  
have faith   
keep holding on  
Don’t lose hope  
Stand tall  
Hang strong  
Hang Together


End file.
